Agoura Hills, California
|image_map = LA County Incorporated Areas Agoura Hills highlighted.svg |map_caption = Location of Agoura Hills in California |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = | pushpin_map = USA | pushpin_map_caption = Location in the United States | pushpin_relief = 1 |coordinates = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = }} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |government_type = City Council/City Manager |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Harry Schwartz |leader_title1 = Mayor pro tem |leader_name1 = Denis Weber |established_title = Settled (by the Spanish) |established_date = 1700s |established_title3 = Incorporated |established_date3 = December 8, 1982 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_sq_mi = 7.82 |area_total_km2 = 20.26 |area_land_sq_mi = 7.79 |area_land_km2 = 20.18 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.03 |area_water_km2 = 0.08 |area_water_percent = 0.37 |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 922 |elevation_m = 281 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 20330 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 20745 |population_density_sq_mi = 2662.00 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |timezone = Pacific Time Zone |utc_offset = −8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = −7 |postal_code_type = ZIP Codes |postal_code = 91301, 91376, 91377 |area_code_type = Area code |area_code = 747/818 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |population_density_km2 = 1027.79 }} Agoura Hills ( ) is a city in Los Angeles County, California. Its population was estimated to be at 20,843 in 2014, up from 20,537 at the 2000 census. It is in the eastern Conejo Valley between the Simi Hills and the Santa Monica Mountains. The city is on the border between the county of Los Angeles to the east and south, and Ventura County to the north and west. It is about northwest of Downtown Los Angeles and less than west of the Los Angeles city limits (Woodland Hills). Agoura Hills and unincorporated Agoura sit next to Calabasas, Oak Park, and Westlake Village. History The area was first settled by the Chumash Native Americans around 10,000 years ago.C. M. Hogan, 2008 As the Alta California (Upper California) coast was settled by Spanish Franciscan missionaries in the late 18th century, the El Camino Real (the Royal Road or King's Highway), a road from Loreto, Baja California, Mexico to Sonoma, California, and connecting the Spanish missions in California, was established through the heart of what would later be known as Agoura Hills. In about 1800, Miguel Ortega was granted a Spanish grazing concession called Rancho Las Virgenes or El Rancho de Nuestra Señora La Reina de Las Virgenes. The grant was abandoned after Ortega's death in 1810, and José Maria Dominguez was given Rancho Las Virgenes as a Mexican land grant in 1834. Maria Antonia Machado de Reyes purchased the rancho from Dominguez in 1845. (The "Reyes Adobe" ranch headquarters sits today in central Agoura Hills, where it is part of the Reyes Adobe Museum built around 2004 and owned by the Los Angeles County Parks and Recreation Department. ) By 1900, Agoura Hills was being used as a popular stage stop for travelers along the Camino Real because of its natural spring at the foothills of Ladyface Mountain, one of Agoura Hills' defining geographic features. In the 1920s, the community was briefly known as Picture City, as Paramount Pictures owned a ranch known as Paramount Ranch used for filming Westerns. To obtain a post office of their own, the residents were required to choose a one-word name, and in 1927 chose the shortest name proposed: a misspelling of the last name of Pierre Agoure, a local Basque man and French immigrant who had settled in the area in 1871 to live the lifestyle of the Mexican rancher. Styling himself Don Pierre Agoure,http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GSvcid=9332&GRid=14344192& findagrave.com he was a successful sheep herder and had a reputation as a swashbuckler.http://www.colapublib.org/history/agourahills/faq.html colapublib.org ]] Agoura Hills began to grow in the late 1960s after the Ventura Freeway section of U.S. Route 101 was built through the city's heart, isolating its northern half from its south. The first housing tracts in Agoura were Hillrise, Liberty Canyon and Lake Lindero. Rapid growth continued during the 1970s, when schools were built and much of downtown erected. In 1978, residents of the Agoura Hills area banded together to lobby Sacramento to widen the Kanan Bridge. Legislation was passed requiring the State Department of Transportation to award contracts for widening of the Kanan Road bridge overpass, over the Ventura Freeway, from two lanes to four lanes. In 1982, the residents of the city of Agoura Hills voted in favor of cityhood by a 68% majority. Agoura Hills became the 83rd City in Los Angeles County. Elected to the first City Council were Mayor Fran Pavley, Mayor Pro Tem Carol Sahm, Councilmembers Ernest Dynda, John Hood, and Vicky Leary.http://www.ci.agoura-hills.ca.us/history.html ci.agoura-hills.ca.us Incorporating a year after neighboring Westlake Village, the drive for cityhood in the region was largely based on public discontent with the county's failure to limit residential development of the area, motives that influenced Malibu and Calabasas to follow suit in 1991.http://desperado.scvnet.com/~philh/scope/articles/inthenews/lat-smm-1.html desperado.scvnet.com The 1980s was a period of tremendous growth, with large land areas being subdivided into housing tracts and a great wave of migration of people into the city. In the 1990s, numerous businesses set up shop in the city, and downtown filled with shops and restaurants. In 1995, the murder of Jimmy Farris (the infamous Brandon Hein case) shook the city and awakened it to a rising drug problem and petty theft crime wave among its young. As a result, the city began sponsoring live music competitions and concerts in local parks. Music Agoura Hills is known regionally for its live music scene and originality in the nu metal scene, a fame that has given rise to such acts as Linkin Park, Dub Thompson, Skye Aspen, Incubus, Hoobastank, and Fort Minor. Agoura Hills is home to The Canyon Club, a highly regarded concert venue that hosts national and regional touring acts such as Peter Frampton, Smash Mouth, Pat Benatar, Cyndi Lauper, REO Speedwagon, X, Steel Pulse, The New Cars, Asia, Boyz II Men, Alan Parsons, Foreigner, Bret Michaels and The Smithereens. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . of it is land and of it (0.37%) is water Agoura Hills has a mountain called Ballard Mountain named after pioneer settler and freed slave John Ballard. The name of the mountain was officially changed from Negrohead to Ballard in a ceremony on February 20, 2010. Ladyface mountain is another prominent mountain on the west side of the Conejo Valley and stands at 2,031 feet high. Agoura Hills is called the "Gateway to the Santa Monica Mountains National Recreation Area". The city is unofficially divided into a number of varied districts centered on the modern Downtown area of the city. The most notable of these districts include Morrison Ranch, Downtown, Forest Cove, South End, Malibu Junction, East Agoura, and Old Agoura. Environment ]] Natural areas of Agoura Hills are part of the California chaparral and woodlands ecoregion and are covered by hundreds of local plant species, some of which are very rare, and others of which have become popular ornamentals. The range is host to an immense variety of wildlife, from mountain lions to the endangered Southern California Distinct Population Segment of steelhead. The mountain lion population within the Santa Monica Mountains (which includes the Simi Hills & Santa Susana Pass) is severely depleted with only seven known living adult individuals. The primary cause of the decline is due to a combination of traffic related mortality (three from the area were killed within a matter of months,) anti-coagulants ingested from human poisoned prey (two individuals within the Simi Hills) and attacks by other, more dominant mountain lions (an elder male, known as P1, killed both his son and his mate, this is thought to be due to a lack of space available.) Snakes are common but only occasionally seen- the Southern Pacific Rattlesnake (the only venomous species), Mountain Kingsnake, California Kingsnake, Gopher snake, and Garter snake. The mountains are also home to the Western fence lizard. Invasive species In 2010, the Los Angeles Times reported that the New Zealand mud snail had infested watersheds in the Santa Monica Mountains, posing serious threats to native species and complicating efforts to improve stream-water quality for the endangered steelhead trout. According to the article, the snails have expanded "from the first confirmed sample in Medea Creek in Agoura Hills to nearly 30 other stream sites in four years." Researchers at the Santa Monica Bay Restoration Commission believe that the snails' expansion may have been expedited after the mollusks traveled from stream to stream on the gear of contractors and volunteers.Hard-to-kill snails infest Santa Monica Mountain watersheds Even Formula 409 has proven ineffective at destroying the New Zealand mudsnail, an asexually reproducing invasive species that poses a threat to steelhead restoration efforts and native creatures. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Agoura Hills had a population of 20,330. The population density was 2,599.0 people per square mile (1,003.5/km²). The racial makeup of Agoura Hills was 17,147 (84.3%) White, (78.6% Non-Hispanic White), 267 (1.3%) African American, 51 (0.3%) Native American, 1,521 (7.5%) Asian, 24 (0.1%) Pacific Islander, 590 (2.9%) from other races, and 730 (3.6%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1,936 persons (9.5%). The Census reported that 20,242 people (99.6% of the population) lived in households, 15 (0.1%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 73 (0.4%) were institutionalized. There were 7,327 households, out of which 2,799 (38.2%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 4,565 (62.3%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 726 (9.9%) had a female householder with no husband present, 302 (4.1%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 263 (3.6%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 36 (0.5%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 1,346 households (18.4%) were made up of individuals and 438 (6.0%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.76. There were 5,593 families (76.3% of all households); the average family size was 3.15. The population was spread out with 4,904 people (24.1%) under the age of 18, 1,582 people (7.8%) aged 18 to 24, 4,465 people (22.0%) aged 25 to 44, 7,089 people (34.9%) aged 45 to 64, and 2,290 people (11.3%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42.4 years. For every 100 females, there were 97.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.6 males. There were 7,585 housing units at an average density of 969.7 per square mile (374.4/km²), of which 5,715 (78.0%) were owner-occupied, and 1,612 (22.0%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 0.5%; the rental vacancy rate was 6.8%. 16,111 people (79.2% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 4,131 people (20.3%) lived in rental housing units. The median household income was $107,885, according to the 2010 United States Census, with 7.1% of the population living below the federal poverty line. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 20,537 people, 6,874 households, and 5,588 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,511.8 inhabitants per square mile (969.4/km2). There were 6,993 housing units at an average density of 855.3 per square mile (330.1/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 86.96% White, 1.32% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 6.50% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 2.09% from other races, and 2.78% from two or more races. 6.85% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. ]] There were 6,874 households out of which 47.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.7% were married couples living together, 9.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.7% were non-families. 13.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.98 and the average family size was 3.30. In the city, the population was spread out with 30.5% under the age of 18, 6.3% from 18 to 24, 27.6% from 25 to 44, 29.4% from 45 to 64, and 6.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females, there were 99.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.0 males. Economy Top employers According to the City's 2015 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Agoura Hills CAFR the top employers in the city are: Government Agoura Hills is governed by a City Council/City Manager form of government. A five-member City Council is elected by the residents to oversee city operations and guide the development of the community. Councilmembers are elected to four-year terms.City of Agoura Hills Website: Local Election Information. The terms are staggered so that a measure of continuity is maintained from one Council to the next. The role of Mayor rotates among the Councilmembers. The Mayor is chosen by the City Councilmembers to serve a one-year term. The City Manager is appointed by the City Council to supervise the administrative personnel and contract services.City of Agoura Hills Website. As of December 2014, the Agoura Hills City Council consists of Harry Schwartz (Mayor), Denis Weber (Mayor Pro Tem), Illece Buckley Weber, William D. Koehler, and Linda L. Northrup.Council Members The City Manager is Greg RamirezCity Manager and the city attorney is Craig Steele. State and federal representation In the California State Legislature, Agoura Hills is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Agoura Hills is in . Infrastructure Las Virgenes Water District serves Agoura Hills along with Westlake Village and other parts of western Los Angeles County. State water provided by the Metropolitan Water District of Southern California is the sole source used by the district.Barlow, Zeke (February 3, 2009) "With drought expected to worsen, water officials drawing up rationing rules" Ventura County Star The Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department (LASD) operates the Malibu/Lost Hills Station in Calabasas, serving Agoura Hills."Malibu/Lost Hills Station ." Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. Retrieved on January 21, 2010."Calabasas city, California ." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on January 21, 2010. The United States Postal Service Agoura Hills Post Office is located at 5158 Clareton Drive."Post Office Location – AGOURA HILLS." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. Education ]] The Las Virgenes Unified School District serves Agoura Hills. * Sumac Elementary School * Willow Elementary School * Yerba Buena Elementary School * Lindero Canyon Middle School * Agoura High School * Indian Hills High School Sports Agoura Hills is the corporate headquarters of the Los Angeles Rams through 2019. Events Agoura Hills is home to the Great Race of Agoura Hills, an annual running event held at Chumash Park in Agoura Hills in March of every year. The Great Race was established in 1986 and features six races including Pacific Half (Half Marathon), Chesebro Half (Half Marathon), Old Agoura 10K, Deena Kastor (5 Kilometers), Kids 1 Mile, and the Family Fun Run (1 Mile). The Chesebro Half was voted Best Half Marathon in the U.S. in 2011.Active.com Notable people * Erin Brockovich, environmental activist * Kirk Cameron, actor * Brooke Candy, artist and musician * Rob Chiarelli, multiple Grammy Award winner * Guillermo del Toro, Mexican film director, lived in Agoura Hills for a few years before he moved to Toronto, Canada in 2015. * Jason Falkner, musician * Foxygen, band * Chelsey Goldberg (born 1993), ice hockey player * Ron Goldman, waiter and deceased friend of Nicole Brown Simpson * Heather Graham, actress * Johnny Gyro, seven-time karate world champion (owns studio in Oak Park, CA) * Skip Hicks, former UCLA running back and NFL and CFL football player * Warren Hill, jazz musician * Deena Kastor, Olympic medalist/American record holder Marathon * Grant Kirkhope, composer * Hayley Kiyoko singer, songwriter, actress, and dancer * Linkin Park, band ** Mike Shinoda, musician from Alternative rock group Linkin Park ** Brad Delson, musician from Alternative rock group Linkin Park * Casey Matthews, NFL linebacker for the Philadelphia Eagles * Clay Matthews, NFL linebacker for the Green Bay Packers * Tia Mowry, model and actress * Harry Nilsson, singer-songwriter * Terri Nunn, musician from new wave group Berlin, actress, radio host * Rob Paulsen, voice actor * Russell Peters, comedian * Doug Robb, singer from Post-grunge group Hoobastank * Ray Romano, comedian * Olivia Rox, American Idol (season 15) finalist and daughter of Warren Hill * Todd Steussie, NFL offensive lineman * Robert Stock (born 1989), baseball player * Elias Toufexis film, television and voice actor * Jason Wade, singer and musician * Rainn Wilson, film and television actor * Mark L. Young, actor See also References External links * Category:Agoura Hills, California Category:Cities in Los Angeles County, California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California *Agoura Hills Category:Conejo Valley Category:Settlements in the Santa Monica Mountains Category:Simi Hills Category:1982 establishments in California Category:Settlements established in 1982